


Pozostając w ukryciu

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, brak bety, spojlery do s11e20
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck nigdy nie sądził, że jego syn posiadał aż taką wyobraźnię.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pozostając w ukryciu

Kiedy Chuck pisał „Miejsce tajemnic”, był zaskoczony. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielką wyobraźnię posiadał jego syn. Co prawda wolałby, żeby spożytkował ją na coś innego, niż zabijanie Deana Winchestera w kółko i w kółko, ale w końcu nic takiego się nie działo. Nic na tyle ważnego by się komukolwiek ujawnić.

_A otwarcie Piekła nie jest dla ciebie wystarczająco ważne?_ — usłyszał głosik z tyłu głowy, ale uciszył go.

To wciąż nie była jego sprawa. I mimo że nie popierał metod, które wykorzystywał Gabriel, by uświadomić Samowi toksyczny związek pomiędzy nim a Deanem, milczał.

W końcu sobie jakoś poradzą.

Muszą.

 


End file.
